


Fishin' Trip

by Cancerian



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Arthur Morgan Lives, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-24
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-15 16:19:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17532083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cancerian/pseuds/Cancerian
Summary: Arthur takes little Jack Marston on a nice fishing trip.





	Fishin' Trip

It was a quiet day in the camp and the hot sun was beating down on them causing everyone to be irritated. Some of the gang were off in town getting money while others stayed behind at the camp. (Y/N) was about to lay down until she heard her husband and Jack approach the tent both holding their fishing poles.

“Hey there, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?”

“Uncle Arthur and I are going fishing, you wanna come?”

“We figured you’d wanna change of scenery and get away from this band of degenerates under this heat,”

“Of course I do,” (Y/N) beamed.

She followed them to the horses and waited for them to load up the horses. Her horse, Mara, neighed in greeting as soon as she saw her and she gave it a few pats and a quick brush. (Y/N) felt Mara nuzzle her face and her stomach and hoped Arthur didn’t see it.

“Y’all ready?” Arthur patted his head and looked at (Y/N)

“I’ll race y’all there!” (Y/N) took off before the boys got to reply.

She could hear the pair’s laughter as they soon caught up to her ultimately beating her there. It was a usual thing for them, Arthur and (Y/N) would take Jack somewhere to give his parents from free time and to give the boy something to release his pent up energy. They acted like his second of set of parents and it gave them joy knowing so.

“You wanna fish with us, Mrs. Morgan?”

“No I’ll just watch ya’ll. You know fishing isn’t my favorite thing to do,”

“No, but watching me is,” Arthur chuckled and turned to give Jack his full attention.

(Y/N) loved Jack and Arthur’s interaction as she knew how close they were especially during Jack’s first year. She admired how Arthur was as gentle with the boy as he was with her, seeing a side that most usually won’t see in the seemingly scary man. Arthur loved the boy and so did she as Jack reminded her of her nephew who was around the same age therefore loved him truly and took on the role of teaching him to read and write. Seeing them made it better for (Y/N) to imagine a life outside of the gang whenever that may be.

“I think I got a bite!” Jack happily yelled.

“Well go on then reel ‘em in!” Arthur placed his pole down and stepped to aid Jack.

She heard Jack’s melodic laugh as he turned to her holding his fish proudly in his hand, “Look Aunt (Y/N) I caught a big fish! Think we can eat it for dinner?”

“Well I’d say that fish could feed whole bunch of us! Good job, Jack!”

“Hey how about me I helped!” Arthur stretched his arms out to her in disbelief. 

“Why yes Mr. Morgan you did, good job to you, too!” (Y/N) shook her head and giggled as her husband gave her a wink.

“I think I wanna catch some more, so I can show Ma and the others!” Jack picked up his pole and quickly threw his line.

After some time they all decided it was time to ead back before it got dark. The boys caught enough fish for dinner and even managed to get themselves wet. (Y/N) made sure to fuss over Jack and scolded Arthur for it. On their way back, Jack decided to ride with (Y/N) leaving Arthur with the fish and equipment. Jack nearly jumped off Mara once his mother came into their view.

“Thank you both!” Abigail exclaimed and gave (Y/N) a knowing look, taking her son off the horse.

They both watch the pair walk away to their tent as Jack showed Abigail his catch. (Y/N) turned to leave until she noticed Arthur hadn’t moved from his spot near the horse staring into the camp. He wore a worried, yet hopeful expression and it was starting to confuse her. Arthur was rarely one to voice his feelings or concerns unless he was angry.

“You okay, Arthur?” she placed a hand on his arm.

“You think that’ll ever be us one day? You know, like us and a little one? I mean, I know it can be awhile until then, but everything feels right with you and how the way things are right now,” Arthur rambled.

“Well, I don’t think you gotta wait any longer,” (Y/N) smiled.

He looked at her with tears in his eyes, “You serious?”

(Y/N) placed his hand on her stomach, “I’m serious Arthur Morgan. You’re going to be a daddy again.”

Arthur pulled her in for a kiss and hugged her tightly, crying into her neck, “Thank you.”


End file.
